starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dash Rendar/Leyendas
*Nueva República *Onadax Droid TechnologiesThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia |maestros= |aprendices=}} Dash Rendar fue un contrabandista corelliano, amigo de Han Solo, Lando Calrissian y el resto de la Alianza Rebelde y propietario de la nave Jinete del Espacio. Participó en la Batalla de Hoth. Biografía Vida Temprana Dash Rendar nace en Corellia, veinte años antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Donde vivió con sus padres y su hermano Stanton Rendar. Sus padres habían heredado una compañía de transporte interestelar. Tenían una gran fortuna y una alta posición social. Esto le brindó a Dash y a su hermano una infancia cómoda, además de recibir la mejor educación. Sin embargo al crecer los caminos de los hermanos se separarían. Aunque ambos pudieron unirse al negocio familiar, el hermano de Dash rechazó la oferta y empezó a trabajar como piloto de carguero desde abajo. Dash a su vez tenía otras ideas. Desde adolescente, anhelaba independizarse y llevar una vida de emoción y aventuras. Así que entonces, ingresó a la Academia Naval Imperial. El destino quiso que Dash ingresara en la academia de Carida; un año después que Han Solo. Muy pronto destacó entre todos. Era atractivo, carismático y popular, tanto entre alumnos como en profesores. Sin embargo, su prometedora carrera se vio truncada. El hermano de Dash murió en un accidente, cuando realizaba un vuelo de rutina. Uno de los sistemas de control de su carguero explotó mientras este despegaba de uno de los puertos espaciales de Corellia. La nave perdió el control e inmediatamente se estrelló contra el Museo Imperial, causando la muerte de toda la tripulación y la destrucción del museo y su colección, (se dice que dicho accidente fue arreglado por el Príncipe Xizor) El Emperador, estaba furioso y en una demostración abusiva de poder, confiscó las propiedades de los Rendar y exilio a los padres de Corellia. El joven Dash, fue expulsado de la Academia. No se sabe de cual fue el final de los padres de Dash ni se sabe como éste subsistió en los meses posteriores al accidente. Vida de mercenario No obstante, Dash Rendar reaparecería convertido en todo un mercenario/contrabandista. Era ahora una persona joven engreída y arrogante, de malos modales y lengua venenosa. El mercenario/contrabandista era un sobreviviente, y esas eran las herramientas que necesitaba para hacerse rico a la sombra del Imperio. Su amor por el peligro y la búsqueda de emociones fuertes no habían disminuido a pesar de las desgracias que había pasado. No se conformaba con un trabajo fácil, mal pagado. Pronto se pudo permitir tener su propia nave, el Jinete del Espacio. Por naturaleza, los contrabandistas eran propensos a ser solitarios, pero en el caso de Rendar, esta inclinación era mayor que lo habitual. La elección de su compañero de viaje, un droide mecánico llamado Leebo, no hizo más que confirmar su extraño comportamiento. Años después de la batalla de Yavin, Dash Rendar se había convertido en un mercenario/contrabandista de sólida reputación por su crueldad e individualismo. Al contrario que el Corelliano, Han Solo, él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar los beneficios que le reportaba su oficio por una relación con la Alianza Rebelde. Batalla de Hoth y consecuencias Los Rebeldes comenzaron a confiar más en Rendar y le dieron la ubicación de la Base Eco en Hoth y le permitieron aterrizar en sus hangares.''Shadows of the Empire'' video game Un día mientras repartía comida entre los rebeldes sitiados en Hoth, Dash Rendar se vio envuelto en un ataque imperial sorpresa. Los soldados de la Alianza Rebelde no pudieron resistir, aunque consiguieron huir. El mercenario/contrabandista logró destruir uno de los poderosos AT-AT imperiales que se dirigía a la base rebelde. La Outrider estaba estacionada en el hangar de la base cuando esta fue atacada por las tropas del Imperio, y Dash se vio obligado a presentar batalla en una base repleta de tropas de asalto imperiales y de wampas desbocados para poder acceder a su nave. Un par de meses después de los sucesos de Hoth, Dash se encontró de nuevo con Luke Skywalker cuando éste, Leia Organa Solo y Lando Calrissian perseguían a toda velocidad a Boba Fett para impedir que entregara a Han Solo (congelado en carbonita) a Jabba el Hutt. En las Sombras del Imperio Al enterarse de que Boba Fett estaba escondido en el planeta Gall, Lando contrató a Dash con la esperanza de que sus contactos con los contrabandistas y su habilidad como piloto resultasen útiles. Tanto para confirmar la presencia de Boba Fett como para descubrir su localización exacta. Dash, aceptó. Fiel a su palabra, Dash condujo a Lando y Leia hasta Fett, aunque por una ruta llena de peligros. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el grupo llegó al puerto de Gall, donde el cazarrecompensas había aterrizado su nave, el mercenario/contrabandista los abandonó. Lando lo maldijo en el momento en que se les acercaba un escuadrón de cazas TIE a toda velocidad. La razón de Dash fue que él no había sido contratado para quedarse a luchar, sino para enseñarles el camino. Así que una vez la nave llegó a su destino, ya no tenía porqué estar ahí. Leia, a pesar de su decepción reconoció el instinto de supervivencia de Rendar, sabiendo que Dash no estaba con el Imperio, decidió contratarlo otra vez. Esta vez el trabajo era el de proteger a Luke sin que este se enterara. Luke había regresado a Tatooine a esperar cuando Fett llegara a entregar a Han Solo. Mientras estaba en Mos Eisley atento por cualquier cosa, se enteró que la pandilla de swoops de Jabba intentaría matar a Luke en la choza de Ben Kenobi, Luke fue atacado por la banda, pero logro escapara al Cañón del Mendigo, donde recibió la ayuda de Dash para escapar. Aunque Wrenga Jixton, un agente Imperial que trabaja para Darth Vader dentro de la pandilla de Jabba, también les ayudó sin que lo supieran.Shadows of the Empire (comics) Después de explicar su presencia, Rendar y Skywalker volvieron a la choza de Ben, cuando vieron como llegaba un droide con un mensaje, el cual iba dirigido para Leia Organa a nombre de Koth Melan, líder de la Red de Espionaje Bothan. El bothan decía tener información urgente para la Alianza Rebelde y que se requería a la Princesa Organa para una reunión en Bothawui. En su ausencia, Skywalker decidió ir y Rendar quiso acompañarlo, esperanzado en un pago extra. Tras viajar con Luke a Bothawui se encontraron con Koth Melan, quien les contó que se habían enterado que un transporte mediano Mobquet de nombre Suprosa transportaba información secretas relacionada a la reconstrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, los planos estarían en una supercomputadora abordo del Suprosa que se haría pasar por un carguero de fertilizantes. Melan había formado un escuadrón de cazas Ala-Y formado por bothans, pero además quería a Skywalker y Rendar para dirigir la [[Incursión en el Suprosa|Incursión al Suprosa]]. Rendar se mostró reacio a participar, pero estuvo de acuerdo después de que Skywalker sugirió que la Alianza estaría dispuesta a recompensarlo por la captura de la supercomputadora. El escuadrón Rebelde emboscó al carguero cuando salía del hiperespacio. Este se negó a rendirse y respondió disparando un misil de boro de diamante, Rendar le disparó pero no pudo destruirlo, con lo que cuatro Alas-Y fueron destruidos, muriendo 8 bothans. Sin embargo lograron desactivar las armas y los motores del Suprosa. Dash sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de los bothans atracó el Jinete del Espacio al Suprosa y se infiltró en la nave para capturar la supercomputadora que contenía los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Leebo, se abrió camino a través de la nave hacia el hangar de carga principal, se enfrentó a soldados de asalto; al llegar eliminó a un droide de carga que lo detectó como enemigo, desactivó el campo de fuerza y abrió el hangar, permitiendo la entrada del Jinete del Espacio para llevarse la supercomputadora. Dash quedó desolado por no poder salvar a los bothans, Luke entonces envió al mercenario a informar a Leia sobre los planos secretos. Cuando Dash se encontró con ella en Rodia, Leia fue comprensiva con sus remordimientos. Más tarde el mercenario/contrabandista reconocería que fue este sentimiento de culpa por el error que le hizo seguir a Lando y Luke a Coruscant donde intentaban encontrar y liberar a la princesa de las garras del Príncipe Xizor. Muerte y resurrección thumb|El Jinete atacando el Skyhook El grupo consiguió liberar a Leia y escapar de Coruscant, pero pronto los fugitivos se vieron envueltos en una cruel batalla espacial entre las fuerzas Imperiales y las del Sol Negro, aprovechando la confusión, la Alianza Rebelde entro a la batalla. Entonces, la estación orbital del Príncipe Xizor, el Skyhook, explotó luego de que el Jinete destruyera su reactor y uno de sus enormes restos chocó con el Jinete del Espacio. La nave pareció desintegrarse tras el impacto y a los rebeldes solo les quedó llorar la pérdida de un aliado más. No obstante, pronto se supo que la desintegración del Jinete del Espacio, no había sido más que una ilusión, pues había saltado al hiperespacio en el último momento y Dash aprovechó los rumores sobre su muerte para que no hubiera una recompenza por su cabeza, todo por destruir el Skyhook. Final Pasarían meses antes de que resurgiera en los bajos fondos. En un bar de la luna de Hurd, Dash se encontró con Guri, una réplica droide asesino reprogramada, ex propiedad de Xizor y le invitó una copa. El descubrió que el uso de ciertos procedimientos permitiría al alma de un humano vivir más de lo normal, si esta era colocada dentro de un cuerpo androide. Trabajando con Guri, Dash adaptó tecnología desarrollada por los Ssi-ruu para utilizarla en humanos, permitiendo al alma humana depositarse en la computadora central de una replica humana droide. El hermano de Dash, Stanton Rendar, fue uno de los primeros humanos en seguir el tratamiento. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' * *''Shadow Games'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' videojuego *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela juvenil *''Shadows of the Empire Galoob Micro-Machines Mini-Comic'' *''Shadows of the Empire 2'' *''Shadows of the Empire Kenner Special'', Part 2 *''Shadows of the Empire AMT/ERTL Model Kit Mini-Comic'' *''Shadows of the Empire 3'' *''Shadows of the Empire 5'' *''Shadows of the Empire 6'' * *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution 5'' * Fuentes *''Shadows of the Empire'' soundtrack *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Game Secrets'' * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' trading cards''}} * * * * * * *''Diplomatic Corps Entrance Exam'' *''Shadows of the Empire: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 4'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Imperial Entanglements'' *''Era de la Rebelión Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 46'' * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos Rendar, Dash Rendar, Dash Rendar, Dash Rendar, Dash Rendar, Dash Rendar, Dash